yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Cakes Sitting
Baby Cakes Sitting is the seventh episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward volunteers on helping Pinkie Pie Babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake while Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake goes out for the delivery and Marble Cake goes on a date with Orange Cream. One day at Sugarcube Corner It's a slow day at Sugarcube Corner, and SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally knowed the blocks down and made Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake cry because Squidward tricked them into thinking it would attract customers. Marble Cake finds this out, and Suggested that the three of them should help Pinkie Pie Babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake while Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake go make some delivery and Marble Cake gose out on a date with Orange Cream, SpongeBob and Patrick accepted the job, But Squidward refused until Mr. Krabs appears and explains if he doesn't help, He'd fire him, Which made Squidward change his mind, It was decided. Playtime with the Baby Cake Twins Later, Pinkie Pie plays Peek-a-Boo and Hide and Go Seek with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick try to entertain them with a game of "Kelpy Cake" (parody of Patty Cake). Suddenly, When SpongeBob and Patrick begins singing the Goofy Goober Theme Song, Patrick stubbed his foot and scremed so loud, It made Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake cry, SpongeBob tries to make funny faces, But it didn't work, Then Patrick thought of doing his trick by making his impression with his back, Then SpongeBob does a stunt called "The Grouchy Squidward" and it made Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake feel much better. Feeding time for the Twins It was feeding time, Pinkie Pie, SpongeBob and Patrick take their turns with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Bathtime/Squidward being lousy It was bathtime now, Pinkie, SpongeBob, Patrick got them in the tub and use lots of soap and keep them nice and clean and brought out Bath Toys for them to play with. After their baths, Pinkie, SpongeBob and Patrick had to change the twins' diapers after noticing the smell and they got them all clean, Then Pinkie got their bottles out for them and she and SpongeBob burped them. With Squidward being lousy, Pinkie Pie would try to get him to smile so he'll like Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, She's done every stunt and until finally, It worked and Squidward begins to play with the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Cake returns Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Marble Cake came back and asked how'd things go and Squidward told them that it was great and asked them if he, SpongeBob and Patrick can help Pinkie Pie Babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake again and Marble Cake said that it's up to Pinkie and she said yes. Trivia *This episode is a mixture of Baby Cakes, Rock-A-Bye Bivalve and Squid Baby. Transcript *Baby Cakes Sitting (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225